Missions in GTA IV
The following is a list of missions featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. For a list of missions in The Lost and Damned, see Missions in The Lost and Damned. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Each character's respective missions, however, can only be completed in the order listed. And, of course, some characters and their respective missions may not be unlocked until certain missions are completed. In total, there are 90 main missions. Which are the following: Main Missions Broker and Dukes Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic- Drive to Mohawk Avenue *It's Your Call- Save Roman from the loan sharks *Three's a Crowd- Pick up Mallorie and Michelle *Bleed Out- Beat up Bledar, Kelem and Dardan *Easy Fare- Pick up Jermaine *Jamaican Heat - Pick up Little Jacob *Uncle Vlad - Kill Vladimir Glebov *Crime & Punishment- Steal the van with the flatscreens *Logging On- Set up your e-mail account *Roman's Sorrow- Drive to the apartment, cab depot and the Bohan house *Hostile Negotiation- Save Roman from the Russians Michelle *First Date Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle *Shadow Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung Out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan the Not So Terrible Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet *No. 1 Bohan Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart Algonquin Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail *That Special Someone Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure *Blood Brothers Patrick McReary *Harbouring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *Undertaker Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive *Buoys Ahoy Alderney Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Babysitting *Tunnel of Death Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle *I'll Take Her... *She's a Keeper *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Late Checkout *Weekend at Florian's Phil Bell *Truck Hustle *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and Die in Alderney Gambetti *Entourage *Dining Out *Liquidize the Assets Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride *Payback *Flatline *Pest Control Ending Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing Deal Ending *If the Price is Right (for Phil Bell) *Mr and Mrs Bellic (for Roman Bellic) *A Revenger's Tragedy Revenge Ending *A Dish Served Cold *Mr and Mrs Bellic (for Roman Bellic) *Out of Commission (for Little Jacob & Niko Bellic) Side Missions *Taxi Missions *Most Wanted and Vigilante Missions *Random Character Missions *Exotic Exports *Drug Delivery Missions *Stevie's Car Thefts *Assassin Missions Online Missions *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV